naruto dxd : new world, new mission
by wsa krisna
Summary: naruto mendapat misi oleh kami-sama untuk menjaga manusia dari peperangan 3 fraksi dan mendamaikan ketiga fraksi tersebut. tapi dengan cara apa jika para pemimpinnya hanya seperti mempermainkannya. warning : Gaje, typo, strong!naru, pair Naruto x Yugao
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : naruto dan highschool dxd bukan punya saya

pair : naruto x yuugao

NARUTO DxD : NEW WORLD, NEW MISSION

Perang dunia shinobi 4 selesai dengan kemenangan di pihak aliansi, teriakan kegembiraan dari para shinobi bergema dimana – mana.

" akhirnya selesai juga ttebayo !" ucap pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah berbaring

"hn" dibalas oleh pemuda disampingnya berambut raven disebelahnya

"teme" ucap pemuda berambut kuning yang kita ketahui adalah uzumaki naruto. "apa dobe" jawab pemuda berambut raven yang kita ketahui uchiha sasuke.

"…"

"hei ada apa?" Tanya sasuke karena tak mendapat balasan dari naruto

"aku titip konoha dan yang lainnya ya!" ucap naruto enteng

"memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya sasuke datar namun tidak dengan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat dicampur perasaan khawatir.

"waktuku habis"

DEG

"kau bercanda kan naruto? Oi?" jantung sasuke berdetak sangat cepat, dengan mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa ia menengok kesamping kearah naruto yang berbaring didekatnya.

"hei, kau bercanda kan? Naruto,?" hening tak ada jawaban. Denagn tenaga yang tersisa ia mulai duduk didekat sang sahabat.

"naruto?" mengguncang pelan tubuh sahabat yang telah dianggap saudara itu

"hei, bercandamu tidak lucu tau? Bangunlah atau aku bakar kau?" linangan air mata berkumpul dipelupuk mata onyxnya.

"hei, bangun dobe, bangun NARUTOOOOOOOO" teriak sasuke sampai terdengar pada para aliansi yang tengah merayakan kemenangannya.

Hening

Hening

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya seorang shinobi dari kumo

"entahlah" jawab shinobi disampingnya.

"sasuke-kun apa yang terjadi dengan naruto?" Tanya sakura yang berlari kearah sasuke dan naruto dan mulai memeriksa denyut nadinya. Mata sakurapun terbelalak karna tak merasakan denyut nadi naruto.

"sakura apa yang terjadi dengan naruto, dia hanya tidurkan?" teriak sasuke dengan air mata mengalir dikedua matanya.

"sasuke naruto sudah meninggal" ucap tsunade yang kini telah berada disamping sakura

"tak mungkin, TAK MUNGKIN KAU JANGAN BERCANDAA, NARUTO BELUM MATI ITU BENARKAN?"

Hening hanya hening yang ditempat bekas medan tempur itu.

"hei, kau sudahlah dia sudah meninggal, bukankah dia memberimu pesan sebelum kematiannya?" Tanya sang nidaime hokage tobirama senju, "ya, dia menitipkan konoha padaku" ucap sasuke sedih "kalau begitu lakukan apa yang dia minta" kali ini shodaime hokage hashirama senju yang bicara.

"aku paham"

Kesedihan mendalam dialami aliansi terutama rookie 12 karena kehilangan salah satu sahabat mereka setelah neji.

/with naruto

Naruto POV

Gelap, itulah yang aku lihat tubuhku seperti melayang, aku tak tahu ini dimana. Setelah lama disini aku melihat cahaya didepanku perlahan-lahan cahaya itu membesar dan aku sekarang berada disebuah ruangan putih.

Naruto POV end

"kau sudah sampai ya uzumaki naruto" ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan memakai gaun putih selutut.

"siapa kau?" Tanya naruto

"aku adalah kami" ucap wanita yang sekarang mengaku dia adalah kami dengan tenang.

"kami, kami, k-a-m-I, k-a ka m-i kami TUNGGU DULU JANGAN BILANG KAU KAMI SANG PENCIPTA" teriak naruto dengan tidak sopannya didepan sang pencipta.

"itu benar naruto aku adalah kami sang pencipta, dan tujuanku memanggilmu kemari adalah untuk menjadikanmu utusanku didunia yang kini tengah dalam masa perang. Apa kau bersedia?" Tanya kami pada naruto "apa Cuma aku?" Tanya naruto balik. "tidak, kau akan memiliki pasangan kerja dan istrimu disana dan dia ada dibelakangmu" ucap kami sambil menunjuk kebelakang naruto.

"eh" narutopun menengok kebelakang dan membulatkan matanya. "yuugao-senpai?" ucap naruto dengan nada terkejut. Senpai? Naruto bilang senpai ya itu karena naruto pernah menjadi anggota anbu sebentar dan yuugao adalah pimpinan dari timnya. (A/N beda kayak di canon).

Back story

Naruto tak percaya dengan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya didunia baru. "ya naruto-kun" ucap yuugao dengan suara lembutnya. Seketika hatinya senang karena bisa bersama dengan orang yang pernah mencuri hatinya.

"ehm, naruto,yuugao aku telah menyiapkan rumah untukmu disana dan kau aku daftarkan disekolah yang bernama kuoh akademi. Danjuga aku memiliki hadiah untuk kalian" ucap kami mengakhiri penjelasannya dan ditangannya kini terdapat sebuah 2 buah pedang, yang pertama memiliki bilah berwarna putih dan gagang berwarna hitam, dan yang satunya juga sama dengan bilah berwarna hitam kelam dan gagang berwarna hitam.

"ini adalah pedang yang mampu membunuh iblis dan malaikat jatuh, dan naruto kau juga akan memiliki sayap berwarna merah keorangenan dan kau yuugao kau akan memiliki sayap berwarna putih" ucap kami kembali. "tolong jaga manusia disana dan akhiri perang sampai tiba saatnya aku untuk menghancurkan dunia itu" dan dengan itu ruangan putih itu bersinar terang.

To be continue

A/N :

karena udah bosen jadi reader saya mencoba membuat fict, mohon review nya ya. saya butuh bantuannya karena ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fict. ditunggu reviewnya ya!

jaa


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO DxD :New world, New mission

Disclaimer : saya Cuma minjem

Warning : Gaje(pasti), typo(udah penyakit), alur aneh,dll.

Pair : Naruto x Yugao (bener gak)

Chapter 2

Sudah dua minggu Naruto dan Yugao tinggal di dunia baru in, dan mereka telah menjalankan tugas nya menjaga manusia dai gangguan iblis, iblis liar, dan malaikat jatuh yang mengincar sacred gear mereka. Seperti saat ini, Naruto sedang berada diatas pohon menatap kearah sekumpulan iblis liar yang mengelilingi seorang wanita yang telah pingsan, 'ini yang terakhir untuk malam ini, sesudah aku bisa pulang dan tidur dengan yugao-chan hehe'batin Naruto.

Setelah membuang pikiran mesumnya Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu pedang yang diberikan kami-sama padanya.

"hei, menjauh darinya" teriak Naruto pada kumpulan iblis liar itu.

"heh, ada exorcist(bener gak?) disini" ucap salah seorang dari mereka

"Cuma sa-" sebelum yang lain menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto sudah berada didepannya dengan pedangnya

Crasshh..

Tubuh iblis itupun terbelah menjadi dua dan menghilang menjadi partikel debu.

"kurang aj-" belum temannya mengucapkan kata-katanya ia telah terbelah menjadi dua dan menghilang menyusul temannya yang tadi.

Iblis lainpun menjadi geram dan mengelilingi Naruto.

"kau tak bisa lari" ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Diangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi sambil bergumam sesuatu "bersinarlah…" gumamnya.

Pedangnyapun bercahaya terang sampai menutupi tubuhnya dan yang ada disekitarnya bahkan para iblis yang mengelilinginya juga terkena cahaya itu dan menghilang menjadi partikel debu.

'benar-benar pedang pembasmi massal,cahayanya bisa saja menutupi dunia ini tapi aku masih belum bisa melakukannya. Hah sudahlah akan merepotkan jika memikirkannya' pikir Naruto dan menyarungkan kembali dan berjalan kearah wanita yang telah pingsan tadi.

'aku harus menghapus ingatanya dan tidak ada jurus lain selain jurus tou-sanyang bisa digunakan' pikir Naruto.

Naruto membuat segel tangan rumit dan menghentakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke tanah dekat si wanita ". . . metsu . . ." gumam Naruto menyebutkan nama jurusnya. Lingkaran segel mulai mengelilinginya dan si wanita. Lalu lingkaran bersinar terang sebentar kemudian menghilang bersama lingkaran segelnya.

'selesai satu' batin Naruto dan mengangkat ubuh si wanita kearah bangku yang tidak jauh dari situ dan meletakkannya disana.

"hei, nona bangun ini sudah malam" ucap Naruto kepada si wanita

"engh.. eh sudah malam ya! Kenapa aku disini?" tanya si wanita

"kau mungkin ketiduran nona.. kau cepat pulanglah tidak baik seorang wanita cantik sepertimu malam-malam keluyuran" balasa Naruto dengan senyuman menawannya.

"ah, terima kasih tuan jika tak kau aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan terima kasih" dengan membungkuk singkat iapun berjalan pulang.

'satu selesai sekarang…' Naruto membalikan badannya dan menatap kearah kegelapan di taman kota itu.

"keluarlah aku tahu kalian disitu, kalian masih harus belajar menghilangkan aura kalian lagi!" ucap Naruto kearah kegelapan.

"ara kita ketahuan bucho" ucap sosok dengan rambut diikat ponytail

"Kau benar akeno" ucap sosok lain yang dipanggil bucho kepada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan bucho yaitu Akeno.

"kenapa tidak semua" ucap Naruto lagi. Dan dari balik pohon keluarlah sosok lain sinar bulan malam ini telah menyinari malam sehingga sosok dari balik pohon yang satu seorang laki-laki berambut pirang membawa sebuah pedang memakai pakaian seragam yang Naruto asumsikan seragam kuoh kenapa ia tahu tentu saja ia punya dirumah hanya saja ia malas memakai karena belum mau sekolah atau lebih tepatnya masih ingin berdua dengan Yugao di mansionnya.

Sosok lain seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan seragam kuoh seperti para sosok perempuan lain memiliki rambut putih pendek memakai sarung tangan hitam ditangan mungilnya. Lalu dari semak-semak keluarlah sosok lain dengan wajah mengantuk 'ya ampun, sudah cukup aku melihat wajah malas si nanas itu. Sekarang ada lagi ini akan menarik' batin Naruto melihat sosok yang keluar dari semak-semak memiliki rambut coklat dengan gaya acak-acakan. Memakai pakaian yang sama dengan si rambut pirang hanya saja bajunya tidak dikancingkan sehingga terlihat baju merahnya.

"ada apa ya? Iblis-iblis-san.." tanya Naruto dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"siapa kau?" tanya pemimpin dari kelompok itu yang memliki rambut merah dan berdada ehm.. besar

'huh, rambut merah mirip ka-san hanya bola matanya saja yang berbeda… hmm cantik tapi cantikan yugao-can… hehe' batin Naruto sambil meneliti orang yang bertanya padanya.

"aku? Aku hanya orang lewat yang kebetulan melihat manusia yang mau dimakan oleh iblis" ucap Naruto masih dengan senyumannya yang masih ada diwajahnya.

"maksudmu iblis liar.. baiklah itu tak penting .. apa kau seorang exorcist ?" tanya si rambut merah, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengerutkan darinya tanda bingung.

"eng.. aku bukan exorcist lagipula aku tak tahu apa itu exorcist, apa mereka kelompok pemburu?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung.

"kau benar mereka adalah kelompok pemburu lebih tepatnya pemburu iblis dan iblis liar. Dan kalau kau bukan seorang dari mereka lalu siapa dirimu? Karena pedangmu tadi bercahaya" jelas si rambut merah lagi.

"oh pedangku ini adalah pemberian kami-sama padaku sebelum aku dikirim kedunia ini bersama pacar atau yang sekarang adalah istriku dengan membawa tugas darinya" jelas Naruto

"apkami-sama? Apa kau dari fraksi malaikat?" tanya si rambut merah sambil menunjuk Naruto sedang yang lain langsung memasang posisi siap tempur.

[boost]

terdengar suara dari tangan laki-laki berambut coklat yang kini tangan kirinya telah terpasang sebuah gauntlet berwarna merah denagn berlian berwarna hijau dipunggung tangannya.

"[boosted gear]? Jadi kau pemilik salah satu naga surgawi yang dikatakan kami padaku? Hm, spertinya kau belum bisa menguasainya dengan baik, bagaimana kalau kau kulatih?" tawar Naruto menghiraukan posisi bertarung mereka.

"eh, kau tahu sesuatu dengan sacred gearku?" tawa si rambut coklat dengan wajah penasaran.

"tentu saja. Jadi kau mau aku latih?"tawa Naruto lagi

"benarkah?" tanya si rambut coklat dengan wajah berbinar

"tentu tapi ada syaratnya!" jelas Naruto

"apa itu?"

"kau harus menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kebaikan dan melidungi orang yang kau sayang. Bagaimana kau mau?"

"tentu memang itu tujuanku, tapi bucho apa kau mengijinkanku dilatih olehnya?"

"tidak sampai kita tahu tujuannya dengan jelas, issei" seru perempuan berambut merah yang dipanggil bucho oleh laki-laki berambut coklat yang kita ketahui bernama Issei.

"tampaknya ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang panjang. Kenapa tidak besok saja, aku masuk sekolah yang sama dengan kalian dan kebetulan istriku menjadi guru kendo yang baru disana" jelas Naruto sambil menguap.

"kau satu seolah dengan kami?" tanya perempuan yang dipanggil bucho

"ya, jadi besok saja ya! Sampai jumpa" dengan itu Naruto hilang dalam kilatan putih(A/N :mirip hiraishin, tapi kilatannya berwarna putih karna efek dari pedang yang diberi kami-sama dan buat yang pedang hitamnya Cuma buat penghancur).

"akeno kita kembali"

"ha'i bucho" dan merekapun hilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

[Naruto DxD : New world, New mission]

Disebuah mansion yang bernama mansion uzumaki

Sebuah kilatan putih muncul di salah satu kamarnya. Yang muncul adalah Naruto sendiri, iapun melepas jaket orange hitam( Naruto shippuden) menampilkan baju berwarna hitam dengan lambang pusaran berwarna merah dipunggungnya tak lupa kedua pedangnya ia lepas dan disimpan didinding kamar itu. Lalu, ia melepas celana jeans hitamnya sehingga hanya terlihat celana dalamnya, Naruto lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil celana pendek berwarna putih dan memakainya.

'sekarang saatnya tidur' batin Naruto dan menghilang dalam kilatan putih dan muncul dikamar sebelah yang merupakan kamar Yugao.

"kau sudah pulang anata?" tanya seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang dan kira-kira berumur 20 tahun lebih tua dua tahun dari Naruto. Tengah berbaring ditempat tidur yang cukup memuat dirinya dan Naruto.

"ya, aku juga bertemu dengan kelompok iblis yang satu sekolah denganku dan pewaris sekiryuutei berada dikelompok itu" ucap Naruto yang kemudian berbaring disamping Yugao.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yugao sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap sang suami yang berbaring disamping kirinya.

"masih seperti rencana awal,dengan sedikit perubahan karena aku merasakan pemilik sacred gear banyak yang dibangkitkan menjadi iblis. Dan juga menurut informasi bunshinku ada sekelompok orang mengumpulkan pemilik sacred gear untuk dijadikan senjata perang melawan tiga fraksi" jelas Naruto

"tampaknya akan repot anata, kita berdua saja tidak cukup melawan mereka"

"ya, kau benar Yugao-chan, jadi mungkin aku akan mengumpulkan pemilik sacred gear untuk membantu kita dalam misi ini. Karena pemilik sacred banyak yang dikucilkan karena mempunyai kemampuan aneh. Dan membawa mereka ke mansion kita, bukankah dengan begitu mansion kita akan ramai tidak sepi seperti sekarang. Apa kau setuju?" tanya Naruto pada sang istri.

"aku rasa tidak ada salahnya, dan mungkin aku akan membuat organisasi ANBU untuk berpatroli di kota ini dan kota lainnya. Bagaimana?"

Aku rasa itu ide bagus Yugao-chan, lagipula uang kita tidak akan habis" ucap Naruto sambil melirik kotak kecil yang ada di meja kamar itu.

"kotak ini adalah salah satu pemberian dari kami-sama untuk kebutuhan kita selama disini. Kotak ini akan mengeluarkan uang tiada habisnya dan hanya bisa dibuka oleh kita berdua.(apa itu alatnya doraemon ya?). sekarang kita tidur ya" ucap Naruto dan mematikan lampu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Mengecup singkat bibir Yugao dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Yugao pun mempererat pelukan suaminta dengan kedua tangannya, dan memejamkan matanya seperti yang dilakukan sang suami.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : makasih buat yang udah review, review kalian sangat membantu saya dalam pengerjaan ini. Disini kemampuan ninja Naruto sama Yugao masih ada ditambah dengan beberapa kemampuan lain.

Well, saya akan membalas beberapa review.

Q : apa akan ada harem?

A : saya rasa gak ada. Saya baru berumur 15 tahun jadi gak bisa buar adegan yang ehm.. ehm.. kalo issei pasti harem tapi gak akan saya liatin adegan yang gitunya. Takut mimisan. Hahaha

Q : gimana caranya kami mendaftarkan Naruto sekolah?

A : gampang, diakan kami jadi sekali kedip juga beres.. hehe

Thak's to buat reviewnya dan jangan lupa review lagi. Buat word saya masih belum bisa ngetik panjang dan juga mata saya sedikit bermasalah. Hehe..


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto dxd : new world, new mission**

**Disclaimer : bukan punya saya**

**Genre : adventure,romance(?) dll.**

**Pair : Naruto x Yugao**

**Warning : pastinya banyak typo, sangat gaje, alur gak jelas, penjelasan aneh.**

Chapter 3

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan ke akademik kuoh karena memang mulai hari ini ia mulai sekolah. Naruto saat ini memakai seragam baju kuoh dengan atasan baju putih dengan garis-garis hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sepatu hitam. Menenteng tas di pundak. Disampingnya Yugao memakai kemeja putih dibalut jas berwarna abu-abu serta memakai rok berwarna senada dan memakai sepatu khusus wanita(gak tau namanya. Hehe) berwarna hitam. Membawa tasnya dilengan kirinya. Juga jangan lupakan rambut ungunya dibiarkan digerai, denagn sedikit lipstick merah di bibirnya.

Diperjalanannya, banyak siswa dan siswi merona akan kecantikan dan ketampanan dua pasangan ini.

SKIP KANTOR KEPALA SEKOLAH

"begitu ya, jadi kalian murid baru dan guru pelatih kendo yang baru?" tanya kepala sekolah

"ha'I" jawab keduanya bersamaan

"baiklah, naruto-san nanti akan ada guru yang menjemput dan mengantarmu ke kelasmu, dan yugao-san mari ikut saya ke ruang guru" jelas sang kepala sekolah. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan.

"naruto-kun istirahat nanti temui aku di klub kendo ya?"

"baiklah, yugao-sensei" balas Naruto dengan senyumannya.

SKIP KELAS 3-A

"anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru, hei kau ayo masu!" ucap guru dikelas itu dengan mata bosan

"ha'I"

"nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu mulai dari nama, yang disuka dan tidak disuka, lalu hobi dan cita2"

"perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto, kesukaanku ramen, dan memotong sesuatu, yang tidak kusuka orang yang terlarut dalam kebencian, hobi mungkin berlatih pedang dan memotong sesuatu(dengan senyum evil. Membuat yang ada dikelas begidik ngeri) dan cita2 rahasia" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"baiklah kau boleh duduk disamping gremory-san, gremory-san angkat tanganmu" ucap si guru.

Riaspun mengangkat tangan kanannya.

'jadi namanya uzumaki naruto, menarik' batin Rias. 'ara .. dia duduk disamping bucho, kenapa tidak denganku' batin akeno. 'siapa dia, dari auranya memang manusia tapi bukan manusia biasa, sepertinya rias tau siapa dia' batin seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek.

"kita ketemu lagi naruto-kun" ucap Rias saat Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"hn" balas Naruto menggunakannya kata yang selalu sasuke ucapkan.

"kau tidak lupa dengan perkataanmu tadi malam kan?" ucap Rias dengan suara pelan namun serius.

"aku akan ke tempatmu nanti sepulang sekolah bersama istriku" balas pelan Naruto tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh disekitarnya.

'ara ini aku jadi tidak punya kesempatan' batin akeno yang memang tempat duduknya berada dibelakang naruto.

"kupikir kau bercanda soal punya istri" kata rias sambil melihat kedepan saat guru mulai menjelasakan pelajaran sejarah.

"aku tak pernah bercanda soal hubungan, bisa-bisa aku dipotong-potong olehnya bila tak dianggap istri" balas naruto yang mulai tidur dimejanya.

.

Saat ini naruto sedang berjalan keruangan klub kendo, disekitarnya terdengar bisik-bisk sampai

"KYAAAA… ADA COWOK TAMPAN"

"KYAAAA TAMPAN MELEBIHI KIBA-KUN"

"HEI, SIAPA NAMAMU APA KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?"

"eh? Tidak punya" balas naruto ditengah teriakan sswi sekolah

" kalau begitu maukah kau jadi pacarku?" teriak semua siswi saattahu naruto belum punya pacar

"uh, aku memang tak punya pacar tapi aku sudah menikah" jelas naruto

Hening. .

Hening. .

"HUWAAAAAA… AKU PATAH HATIIIII"

Mengabaikan teriakan itu naruto berjalan kearah klub kendo yang sudah dekat. Saat sampai didepan pintu naruto bertemu dengan yugao dan mereka pergi ke kantin untuk makan bersama.

SKIP RUANGAN KLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB SETELAH PULANG SEKOLAH

Naruto dan Yugao duduk di sofa klub menghadap kearah Rias dan Akeno yang duduk di seberang di belakangnya ada laki-laki berambut pirang Kiba yuuto, lalu lak9-laki berambut coklat hyoudo issei dan yang terakhir gadis bertubuh mungil dengan warna rambut putih tojou koneko.

"jadi kalian disini hanya untuk melindungi manusia dari perang tiga fraksi?" tanya Rias dengan wajah serius

"ya" balas singkat Naruto dan Yugao

"baiklah, kurasa tidak ada alasan kita untuk bermusuhan, tapi kenapa kalian memilih kota ini?" tanya Rias

"kami tidak tahu, kami hanya mendapat tugas darinya untuk tinggal disini" jawab Naruto

"Dia? Sipa yang kau maksud 'dia' naruto-kun?" tanya Rias tanpa sadar menambah kata 'kun' pada naruto

"siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pencipta" jawab naruto simpel

"HAH, jadi kau memang dari fraksi malaikat?" kaget itulah yang dirasakan seluruh anggota klub kecuali Naruto dan Yugao.

"kenapa kalian kaget, dan juga kami bukan anggota dari fraksi malaikat, memang tugas malaikat adalah menjaga manusia, memberi berkah kepada mereka dan menerima doa doa dari umat manusia. Tapi tugas kami disini adalah mengentikan perang tiga fraksi dan melindungi umat manusia, mungkin kau bingung kenapa Cuma kami berdua yang ditugaskan dalam hal ini. Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk percaya tapi inilah kebenarannya" jelas naruto.

"kurasa ini sudah cukup, dan kalian jangan berbuat tidak-tidak kepada manusia" dan dengan itu Naruto memegang pundak Yugao dan menghilang dalam kilatan putih.

.

.

Di sebuah taman yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu taman terdapat dua orang berbeda gender berdiri didekat kolam ikan.

"Ne, yahiko-kun, maukah kau mati untukku?" tanya si wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang kepada pemuda berambut orange.

"hmm, aku tahu aku punya kemampuan aneh dalam tubuhku, tapi aku masih belum menikah dan punya anak. Maaf yuma-chan aku masih belum mau mati" ucap pemuda bernama Yahiko. Kaget itulah yang dirasakan oleh perempuan bernama yuma karena perkataan yahio.

"memang untuk apa kau melakukan ini yuma-chan, atau harus kusebut Da-tenshi kah?" kata yahiko dengan seringai di wajahnya. Jari tangan kirinya bergerak-gerak seolah memberi isyarat pada benda sesuatu untuk bersiap menyerang.

"kenapa kau tahu? Aku .. aku hanya ingin sebuah pengakuan karena itulah aku harus membunuhmu karena memiliki sacred gear yang dapat membunuh tuanku" ucap yuma dengan mata berair bimbang itulah yang dialami yuma dia bingung apakah dia harus membunuh ahiko atau tidak.

"jadi nama benda ditubuhku itu adalah sacred gear ya? Hm, jika kau ingin pengakuan aku pasti akan memberikannya padamu yuma-chan? Aku mengakuimu sebagai seorang perempuan dan juga sebagai orang yang mau mengisi hatiku.. aku akui kau berarti untukku" kata yahiko mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"aku .. aku tak bisa… "

BRUUKK

Yuma langsung memeluk tubuh yahiko dari depan, air mata bercucuran dari matanya yang berwarna hitam.

"terima kasih, terima kasih karena sudah mengakuiku yahiko-kun.. aku .. aku ingin hidup bersamamu dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu seperti yang pernah kau ucapkan"

"tentu yuma-chan-"

"Raynare itu namaku yang sebenarnya" potong Raynare

"ya, kita akan hidup bersama raynare-chan" ucap ahiko dan membalasa pelukan raynare

"apakah sudah selesai drama cintanya?" tanya seorang lelaki memakai pakaian ala detektif dan memakai topi pedora di kepalanya.

"kau, tidak takkan kubiarkan kau membunuh pacarku!" ucap raynare bersiap melindungi yahiko dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng dar tombak cahaya yang sudah tercipta dari ketiadaan di tangan kanan pria itu.

"hmm, jadi kau yang menyuruh raynare-chan melakukan semua ini, cih takkan kumaafkan kau" geram yahiko

Direntangkannya tangan kanannya pria itu, dan seketika tubuh pria itu terangkat dan terbawa kearah yahiko saat sudah dekat dari arah samping sebuah batang kayu yang sedikit runcing menembus tubuh pria malaikat jatuh. Kematian itulah yang diterima pria malaikat jatuh itu.

"tak akan ada yang mengganggu kita mulai dari sekarang raynare-chan.." ucap yahiko berjalan kearah raynare dan memeluknya.

"ya, terima kasih yahiko-kun" ucap raynare dengan air mata kebahagiaan.

PLOK .. PLOK .. PLOK ..

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar jelas dari aah belakang yahiko

TBC

A/N :

Yo, saya balik lagi dengan fict gaje ini. Untuk pair gak akan berubah karena rias disini akan jadi haremnya issei. Saya tahu fict ini jauh dari kata bagus jadi jika tidak ada yang suka silahkan klik back..

Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang ngeriview sampai saat ini…..

Mungkin Cuma ini yang bisa saya ketik … di tunggu reviewnya…

Jaa


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't have naruto and high school dxd

Pair : Naruto x Yugao

Genre : andventure, romance(?), dll.

Warning : gaje, typo, alur cepat, dll.

Chapter 4

.

.

PLOK .. PLOK .. PLOK ..

"luar biasa, kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan [sacred gear] [control gravity] sampai sejauh ini.. kau memang punya bakat yahiko !" ucap seorang pria mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan membawa tombak di pundaknya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Yahiko melepas pelukannya.

"aku, cao-cao. Aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu bergabung ke golongan pahlawan." Ucap pria yang mengaku bernama Cao-cao.

"aku menolak" tegas Yahiko

"kalau begitu, aku akan memaksamu, leonardo" ucap Cao-cao. Dari balik pohon keluarlah seorang anak di bawah kakinya tepatnya bayangan miliknya, keluarlah monster berwajah serigala setinggi 2 meter.

Groarrrrr …

Suaranya menggelegar, bukan satu monster saja tapi dari bayangan pohon, bangku taman, dan yang ada disana keluarlah berbagai monster dengan bentuk dan ukuran berbeda.

"cih, aku tidak takut." Ucap yahiko sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. Pohon-pohon di sekitar Yahikopun terangkat keatas. "matilah" ucapnya singkat diikuti mengan jatuhnya pohon-pohon itu menimpa semua monster buatannya bocah bernama leonardo.

"kita harus lari raynare-chan. Ini akan merepotkan" Yahiko mengajak Raynare pergi dari sana. Berlari mereka berlari pergi dari taman itu. Namun mereka dikagetkan dengan sebuah bayangan yang terbentuk dari bayangan tiang lampu. Membentuk 3 monster dengan tinggi 5 meter dan berwajah buaya lengkap dengan cakar dan ekornya.

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari" ucap Cao-cao yang duduk dibangku taman sedang memakan buah apel yang entah darimana ia dapatkan

PLASSSHHHH ….

Raynare mengeluarkan sayap malaikat jatuhnya, dan membawa Yahiko terbang dengannya.

"ada gagak nyasar, sialan! Georg habisi dia" ucap Cao-cao dengan kesal.

"baik" ucap seorang pria berkaca mata dan memakai pakaian seperti Cao-cao.

Georgpun langsung menciptakan 10 lingkaran sihir di sekelilingnya. Lingkarang sihir itupun mengeluarkan peluru-peluru sihir kearah Raynare dan Yahiko yang berada diatasnya.

"sial" merentangkan tangan kanannya kearah Georg. Seketika monster berbentuk buaya tadi terangkat dan terlempar kearah Georg.

Bugh ..

"sialan kau rambut orange!" desis Georg menahan rasa sakit. Iapun segera bangkit dan menciptakan puluhan lingkaran sihir dan mengelurakan peluru-peluru sihir dan menyerang Raynare yang tengah terbang. Raynarepun kesusahan menghindari setiap peluru sihir yang menyerangnya.

"aarrrggghhhh… " sayap Raynarepun terkena serangan peluru sihir dari Georg.

Bugh ..

Raynare terjatuh dengan menahan rasa sakit di sayapnya.

"Raynare –chan, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yahiko khawatir.

"aku tak apa. Kau larila-"

"dan meninggalkanmu disini? Tidak akan… kita akan menghadapinya bersama walaupun kita mati, tapi tak apa asalkan aku mati bersamamu" potong Yahiko dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Di atas sebuah gedung

'hmm, aku merasakan pertempuran disana. Lebih baik aku mengeceknya' pikir Naruto dan menghilanh meninggalkan kilatan putih.

Kembali ke tempat Yahiko

"hosh .. hosh .. sial, kalau begini aku akan kalah. Gomen raynare-chan"

"tak apa asal aku tetap bersamamu"

"wow, drama cinta yang hebat, tapi sayang aku akan membunuh kalian disini" ucap Georg dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya kearah Yahiko dan Raynare yang sudah tak berdaya. 'inilah akhirnya' batin mereka berdua.

Sebuah laser keluar dari lingkaran milik Georg dan siap mengenai merka sebelum sebuah kilatan putih muncul di depan mereka.

ZZZZSSSSSSHHHHHH…

Serangan Georg terhisap kedalam pedang yang dipegang seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

"a-apa" ucap Georg. Didepannya kini seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik menahan serangannya dengan sebuah pedang berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"hampir saja. Hoy, buka mata kalian" perintah Naruto kepada sepasang kekasih dibelakangnya.

"eh? Kita belum mati" ucap yahiko melihat sekeliling dan berhenti didepan seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan memakai jaket orange-hitam celana jeans hitam sepatu yangsepertinya sepatu khusus olahraga berwarna biru tua, dengan pedang dibelakang pinggangnya. Tengah memunggunginya.

"tenanglah, kita bicarakan ini nanti, setelah kita membereskan orang-orang ini" ucap Naruto

"kalian dari khaos brigade'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah Cao-cao dan bocah laki-laki yang berjalan mendekati Georg.

"sepertinya iya. Georg kita pergi aku rasa kita tak akan menang jika keroyokan" ucapcao-cao santai.

Dari balik semak-semak, atas pohon yang masih tersisa keluarlah orang-orang dengan jaket hitam berhoodie menutupi wajahnya. Jumlahnya sekitar 20 orang.

"hih, baiklah." Ucap Georg diapun membuat lingkaran sihir untuknya dan dua orang temannya untuk pergi dari sana, Menghilang dari taman yang sudah taman hancur meninggalkan Naruto, Yahiko, Raynare dan orang-orang berjaket hitam.

'poof' 'poof' 'poof'

orang-orang beejaket hitam itupun hilang dalam kepulan asap, ternyata mereka hanyalah kage bunshin Naruto dengan henge.

"jadi bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap pasangan kekasih.

"kami tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?" tanya Yahiko

"anggap saja aku ini utusan dari kami-sama untuk menolongmu" balas Naruto santai.

"oh, iya. Maukah kau bergabung dengan organisasiku. Untuk menjaga dan melindungi manusia dari perang tiga fraksi." Tawar Naruto kepada Yahiko sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"eh, perang tiga fraksi? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Yahiko sambil mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti.

"ini akan jadi penjelasan yang panjang lebih baik kau dan pacar malaikat jatuhmu ikut ke rumahku. Sekaligus mengobati luka kalian" kata Naruto memegang pundak mereka berdua dan menghilang dalam kilatan putih.

=Naruto hoom.

Naruto sudah menceritakan kepada Yahiko mengenai perang tiga fraksi, siapa dia, apa itu sacred gear,mengenai orang-orang yang menyerangnya tadi, dan tak lupa sebuah misi dari kami-sama untuk mendamaikan tiga fraksi tersebut.

"jadi bagaimana kau mau bergabung denganku? Kau tak perlu khawatir soal biaya hidup, biar aku yang menanggungnya." Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah, aku bergabung" ucap Yahiko menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Yugao dan Raynare hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Dua minggu sudah Yahiko dan Raynare bergabung dengan Naruto dan Yugao. Mereka juga tinggal di mansion milik Naruto dan selam dua minggu pula Yugao telah mengumpulkan calon-calon ANBU yang akan dipimpinnya/

Mereka diajarai teknik dasar ninja, mulai dari henge, kawarimi, kage bunshin kenapa kage bunshin karena para calon ANBU tersebut memiliki potensi besar sebagai ninja. Dan memiliki chakra yang terbilang lumayan besar. Yahiko sendiri sudah mampu mengendari kemampuan sacred gearnya yang bernama [contro gravity] (A/N maaf kalo namanya aneh) dan menurut Naruto sacred miliknya bisa menyaingi 13 longinus.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama untuk para ANBU memulai tugas mereka. Jumlah mereka sekitar 50 orang terdiri dari perempuan dan laki-laki. Mengenakan armor khas ANBU dengan pedang dipunggungnya.

"baiklah, malam ini adalah malam perdana kita dalam menjalankan tugas kita menjaga dan melindungi manusia. Bunuh jika lawan jika itu memang perlu, jika bertemu lawan yang kuat minta bantuan atau hindari kontak senjata. Mengerti?" Yugao yang sudah mengenakan armor ANBU dengan kode kucing.

"ha'I" jawab semua orang serentak.

"baiklah, pergi" ucap Yugao.

malam yang merupakan sebuah awal terbentuknya fraksi perwakilan manusia.

TBC

A/N :

Huh, akhirnya bisa update. Maaf saya belum bisa jawab review, tapi saya sudah baca review kalian dan terima kasih buat yang udah mem fav, follow, fict pertama saya yang gaje ini.

Di tunggu reviewnya.

jaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : semua unsur anime disni bukan saya**

**Pair : NarutoxYugao**

**Genre : adventure, supranatural, romance (?), dll.**

**Warning : gaje, typo, alur cepat, tulisan pendek, wordnya dikit, dll.**

.

.

Chapter 5

Siang harinya di dalam sebuah dimensi buatan milik Naruto terlihat seorang remaja berambut cokelat tengah melakukan push up, keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

"51 .. 52 .. 53 .. hah .." terus dan terus dia mengangkat badannya dan menurunkannya lagi. Menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai penahan beban tubuhnya.

"91 .. 92 .. 93 .. 94 .. hah .. hahh .. 95 .. sedikit lagi" ucapnya pelan entah pada siapa keringat terus mengucur dari dalam tubuhnya.

"98 .. 99 .. 100"

'bruukk'

Issei menjatuhkan tubuhnya setelah latihan yang keras. Keras? Mungkin menurut kalian melakukan push up 100 kali itu sangatlah mudah tapi bagaimana jika ditambah medan gravitasi yang jauh lebih berat dari gravitasi bumi ditambah dengan segel pemberat seberat 50 kg di tubuh kalian. Itulah latihan yang issei dapatkan dari seorang uzumaki naruto seorang ninja pekerja keras untuk mencapai cita-citanya menjadi hokage dan melampaui hokage yang lain walau dirinya memang tidak menjadi hokage tapi dia berhasil melampaui hokage sebelum-sebelumnya dengan mengalahkan seorang salah satu dewa shinobi yang berhasil membangkitkan mata legenda 'Rinnegan'.

Back to issei

Tidak jauh di tempat issei berbaring seorang remaja lain dengan rambut orange rancung tengah memperhatikan issei.

"dia lumayan juga, ya'kan yahiko-kun?" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam dari arah belakang orang berambut orange yang dipanggil yahiko-kun.

"ya kau benar raynare-chan. Pantas saja naruto-taichou mau melatihnya. Ternyata dia mirip naruto-taichou seperti yang diceritakan oleh yugao-san seorang pekerja keras dan tak gampang menyerah."

"aku akan melepas gravitasinya supaya dia bisa bernafas dengan baik" tambah Yahiko yang langsung berjongkok dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di tanah. 'kai' batinnya dan seketika gravitasi di sekeliling issei terlepas dan kembali normal seperti biasa membuatnya menarik nafas panjang.

"oi issei .. latihan sekarang sudah selesai kita istirahat dulu." Teriak yahiko kepada issei yang masih setia berbaring.

"ya .. yahiko-senpai" balas issei dengan cepat bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan berjalan kearah Yahiko dan Raynare.

"selamat siang raynare-san" ucap issei saat sudah berada didekat mereka.

"siang issei-kun" balas Raynare

"ini issei" Yahiko menyodorkan air mineral kepada issei dan disambut dengan senang oleh issei karena dia sudah kehausan.

.

.

.

Di suatu ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang berpakaian pendeta gereja.

Terlihat seorang gadis remaja berambut pirang berdiri menghadap kepada para hadirin sidang hari itu.

"usir dia. Dia telah menyembuhkan seorang iblis"

Usir dia dari sini buang kemana saja asalkan jangan ada berada disni"

"dia telah mengotori kesucian umat"

Itu hanya sebagian dari kata-kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang hadir di sana.

Sedang yang bersangkutan hanya diam menundukan kepalanya. Salahkah? Pikirnya jika dia menolong makhluk yang telah diciptakan oleh tuhan?

" ekhem…" berdehem sebentar orang yang duduk di kursi bagian tengah sekaligus lebih tinggi dari yang lain pertanda dia yang memimpin rapat keputusan.

"asia argento .. dengan ini kau diasingkan ke sebuah gereje di jepang. Dan kau tidak boleh kembali sebelum kami perintahkan." Ucapnya yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lain walau ada yang tidak terima tapi diam saja.

Sedang dari balik pintu terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang menutup matanya saat mendengar keputusan rapat. Dia lalu menghilang dalam cahaya terang.

=mansion Naruto=

Naruto sedang bersantai di kursi kecil di balkon kamarnya dan kamar Yugao sambil meminum teh buatan sang istri. Tidak lama sang istri datang dan duduk di pangkuannya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang suami.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang saat tahu istrinya yang bermanja-manja dengannya, Naruto lalu menyimpan tehnya pada meja kecil disampingnya.

Naruto kemudian mencium bibir sang istri awalnya hanya ciuman biasa tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi ciuman panas( matahari panas amat ya?#ditimpukin batu) Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Yugao, Yugao yang tahu itu langsung membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Naruto masuk kedalam mulutnya

"emmmhhhhh" suara erangan Yugao saat bersilat lidah dengan lidah Naruto.

Merekapun mengakhiri ciuman itu karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Tak menunggu lama lagi Naruto langsung meremas payudara Yugao dan menarik bajunya ke atas dan memperlihatkan payudaranya yang masih tertutupi bra-nya yang berwarna putih.

"kita lanjut di kamar saja ya! Dan kalian ambillah tissu di meja makan" kata Naruto yang langsung membawa Yugao masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sedang para ANBU yang berjaga disekitar sana langsung melepaskan topeng mereka dan darah telah terkumpul di balik topeng yang memang sudah tidak bisa ditahan keluarlah suda.

'taichou sialan kenapa dia harus sadar ada kami' batin semua ANBU

Kembali ke tempat dimensi latihan issei

'duarrrr'

Terjadi ledakan saat sebuah laser berwarna hitam menabrak sebuah batu besar diatas udara.

"sekali lagi"

[boots] boots] [boots] [boots] [boots] [explotion]

"dragon shoot" teriak issei saat bola berwarna hitam kemerahan tercipta di tangannya dan langsung berubah menjadi laser panjang mengarah pada batu-batu diatasnya.

'DHUARRRRR'

Terjaledakan besar dan batu-batu itu hancur seketika menjadi debu.

"cukup issei sekarang kita pulang" ucap Yahiko mengakhiri latihan mereka dan meninggalkan tempat itu dalam lungkaran sihir yang dibuat Raynare.

Esokya

Issei berjalan santai dengan segel pemberat 60 kg di tubuhnya ini merupakan latihan rutinnya sebelum berlatih dengan Naruto dan Yahiko. Tiba-tiba

'brukk'

Dia seseorang sehingga orang itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"adduduh… kenapa aku terus jatuh dari tadi oh tuhan" ucap seseorang dengan kerudung khas suster gereja yang terlepas dari kepalanya menampilkan rambut pirang miliknya.

TBC

A/N : cukup sampai sini. Pertama-tama saya menita karena gak update seminggi lebih alasannya karena persiapan saya sebagai panitia penyelenggara pelantikan pramuka di sekolah. Dan capeknya bukan main sipain inilah itulah … barneg temen lainnya.

Dan yah maaf bagian ekhem-ekhemnya gaje banget… author gak hebat sih… baru juga 15 tahun dan ini juga coba-coba….

Kemungkinan besar gak akan ada harem, dan yang membunuh issei disini bukanlah raynare tapi kalawarner. Dan ada yang bisa tepak siapa yang ngintip waktu sidang asia?

Segitu doank dan review yang banyak biar saya makin semangat ngelanjutinnya.

jaa


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER** : SEMUA UNSUR ANIME MILIK PENGARANGNYA MASING-MASING**

**RATE : T+**

**PAIR : NarutoxYugao **

**Genre : Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Romance(?)**

**Warning : sangat gaje, typo dimana-mana, ide kebocahan, jurus buat sendiri, dll.**

Chapter 6

"Aduduh, kenapa aku jatuh terus dari tadi oh tuhan" ucap seorang gadis berpakaian suster gereja berambut pirang karena tudungnya lepas dari kepalanya. Tengah dalam posisi jatuh yang err…. Tidak elit kepala duluan yang kena tanah dalam posisi nungging sehingga menyingkapkan roknya yang panjang memperlihatkan celana dalam putihnya. Sedangkan Issei jangan di tanya otak berkaratnya langsung berfungsi saat melihat pemandang di depannya sebuah senyuman mesum terpasang di wajahnya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama iapun sadar akan kejadian didepannya dan mulai berjalan kearah si gadis sambil mengeluarkan tangannya

"kamu bail-baik saja?" sebuah pertanyaan yang emm… bodoh keluar dsari mulutnya

"eh,, a-aku tak apa, terima kasih" ucap si gadis menerima uluran tangan Issei

"oh ya siapa namamu nona? Namaku Hyoudou Issei" tanya Issei kepada si gadis berambut pirang itu

"Asia, Asia argento, issei-san" balas si gadis yang diketahui namanya adalah Asia.

"kamu mau kemana asia-san? Kamu seperti orang baru disini" tanya Issei (lagi)

"aku di tugaskan di kota ini oleh gereja pusat, umm apa Issei-san tau tempat ini?" jelas sekaligus tanya Asia sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto gereja tua yang sudah tak terurus

"oh, iya aku tau tempat itu tapi gereja itu'kan sudah tak terpakai asia-san" jelas Issei

"eh, tidak apa-apa, asalkan masih bisa dipakai untuk beribadah itu sudah cukup. karena tuhan pasti selalu ada untuk hambanya" ucap Asia yang mulai menyatukan tangan hendak berdoa. sedangkan Issei naluri iblisnya secara otomatis membawa tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Asia sensasi terbakar mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

oh ya, Asia-san bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke sana mumpung masih siang !" ucap Issei dengan cepat karena dia sudah tak tahan merasakan panas dari tubuhnya.

"oh baiklah, mari" seru Asia dengan senang. Issei mulai berjalan didepan sebagai pemandu sedangkan asia ada disebelah kirinya sedikit dibelakang Issei.

_'aku harus melapor ke Naruto-taichou soal ini' _batin seseorang bertopeng dibalik pohon memperhatikan semua yang terjadi.

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan kearah klub karena permintaan sang istri untuk datang. namun perjalannya harus terhenti karena tepat didepannya sang presiden dari dewan murid Sona sitri berdiri dihadapannya bersama sang wakil presiden Tsubaki shinra. dibelakang Naruto juga berdiri para anggota osis lainnya.

melirik sebentar kebelakang. Naruto mulai memasang senyum palsu yang dipelajari dari Sai.

"ada apa kaichou? apa aku membuat masalah?" ucap Naruto dengan senyum (sok) ramah di wajahnya.

"ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus anda jawab, uzumaki-san" Sona mulai bicara dengan ekspresi datarnya

"dan apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini diruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib" kini giliran Tsubaki angkat bicara.

"oh baiklah, tapi sebelum itu. saya harus ke ruang klub kendo karena pelatihnya Yugao-sensei yang meminta." ucap Naruto masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"baiklah, tapi jangan harap kau bisa kabur!" peringat Tsubaki

"kabur? saya bukanlah orang yang suka kabur.. sebesar apapun halangan didepan saya. pasti akan saya lewati" dengan senyuman yang masih menempel diwajahnya Naruto mulai berjalan santai, menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Tsubaki.

.

.

.

"lebih cepat!"

"HIYAAH" seorang dengan pakaian khas pemain kendo dengan tambahan pelindung badan dan kepala menyerang kepada sosok yang memerintahkannya untuk lebih cepat, sosok itu memakai pakaian khas pemain kendo warna putih tidak memakai pelindung badan atau yang lainnya. Dia memili warna rambut ungu panjang dan sebuah pedang kayu berada ditangan kanannya.

Seorang dengan pelindung ditubuhnya itu atau siswi yang bernama hana, mulai melancarkan serangan dengan mengayunkan pedang kayunya secara vertikal.

TAKK..

Namaun dia belum beruntung karena serangannya dapat ditahan dengan begitu mudahnya. Meloncat kebelakang dan mulai menyerang lagi dengan mengayunkan secara horizontal. Namun Hana harus menerima kegagalan lagi pada serangannya.

Dengan sekali ayunan secara horizontal Yugao mengayunkan pedang kayunya tepat kearah kepala Hana yang terlindungi oleh pelindung.

DAKK ..

Dan Hana harus merasakan kepalanya berdenyut karena terkena serangan dari sang sensei.

"cukup, latihan sekarang sudah cukup Hana, kau harus lebih teliti lagi dalam menyerang. Mengerti?" jelas sekaligus tanya Yugao.

"ha'i, sensei" jawab Hana, membungkuk sedikit dan beranjak pergi dari tempat latihan itu ke ruang ganti. Berkumpul bersama temannya yang lain.

"jadi ada apa aku dipanggil kesini?" tanya Naruto

"duduk dulu Naruto-kun, aku sudah membuat teh khusus untukmu" ucap Akeno dengan senyuman yang akan membuat kaum pria mimisan tapi tidak bagi Naruto baginya itu senyuman paling memuakkan.

"langsung saja. anggota fraksiku sudah menungguku!" Naruto sudah tak tahan disini. dia baru mendapat kabar bahwa ada seorang gadis gereja yang diasingkan ke gereja tua di kota ini yang dari informasi gereja itu wilayah Da-tenshi.

"ayolah Naru-"

"aku tak punya waktu!" geram Naruto.

"baiklah, kami hanya ingin tahu soal fraksimu" ucap Sona yang duduk berdampingan denagn Rias ditemani oleh ratu mereka.

"tak ada urusannya denganmu. !" dan dengan itu Naruto mneghilang dalan kilatan putih.

"eh? lalu untuk apa kita menjaga pintu dan jendela kalau dia bisa menghilang dengan mudah?" tanya Saji

"aku tak tahu!" balas yang lainnya.

* * *

"jadi? kau sudah punya rencana sirzech?" tanya Fallbium sang maou asmodeus.

"ya, kita akan mengetahui kekuatannya lewat ini" ucap Sirzech dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"baiklah, aku ingin kalian melakukannya malam ini. mengerti?" ucap Naruto yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya kepada 30 orang ANBU berpakaian lengkap. misi mereka adalah menyelamatkan Asia argento biarawati yang diasingkan ke gereja di kota ini. dengan ini rencana Naruto untuk dekat dengan pihak malaikat akan terlaksana kalau soal Iblis dan Da-tenshi dia tak ambil pusing pihak malaikat adalah prioritas utamanya.

"baiklah, laksanakan!" dan dengan itu semua Anbu langsung hilang dalam shunshin.

_'hah, hidupku sangat buruk. selesai ini aku harus mengerjakn segel kertas peledak dan mengerjakan PR' _batin Naruto.

dengan Issei

"tidak issei, kita sedang dalam masalh besar sekarang" ucap rias

"tapi buch-"

"tidak"

"baiklah, aku akan pergi sendri" dan dengan itu issei pergi meninggalkan ruang klub.

.

.

.

'sial. kenapa begini, tapi aku akan menyelamatkan asia. hei, itu'kan yahiko-senpai' batin issei saat melihat Yahiko sedang berjalan di arah berlawanan dengannya.

beberapa saat kemudian

"tidak issei" tolak yahiko

"tapi kenapa?"

"urusan manusia adalah urusan kami. bukan iblis sepertimu" jawab yahiko

"hei-. tunggu jadi?" tanya issei memastikan

"ya" dan dengan itu yahiko berjalan meninggalkan issei.

TBC

A/N :

maaf telat update. padahal udah di simpan di flashdisk tapi pas dibuka jeng jeng .. gak ada apa-apa. hah, bener kata tmen saya. flashdisk 2gb suka bermasalah...

ha chapter pendek lagi sebenernya pas udah diketik tadi dah nyampe seribu tapi kehapus setengahnya. haaha

fasilitas nulis saya terbatas reader-san, saya tiap mau publis harus ke warnet dulu karena gak punya komputer dan laptop T.T

jadi maaf gak bisa panjang banget...

trus, eng... tangan saya udah pegel haha...

oh, ya disini mungkin akan ada aliansi antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh. trus... emmmm... mungkin bakal perang karena kesalahan sirzech, haha.. soalnya ini tokoh suka maksa naruto ngebatalin pertunangan rias. khu .. khu saya suka yang beda jadi mugkin akan beda dengan yang lain. tapi reader bisa ngasih saran atau usul buat alur cerita ini, karena bisa berubah tergantung suasana hati. hah... errr ada yang udah liat the raid 2 berandal gak? entah kenapa saya pengen bikin fict sadis haha tapi entar pass fic ini mau selese atau pertengahannya.

dan review

naruto punya sacred gear?. udah kepikiran ma author hehe tapi bukan longinus hehe entar jadi godlike dong.

dan err,, maaf jika chapter kemarin ada kesan terburu-buru haha saya sedikit terburu-buru pas di warnet ada sms " cepet kumpul oy!" jadinya ngetik cepet. eng.. udah itu aja...

mohon review membangun, saran, kritikan karena author newbie dan butuh bimbingan dari yang udah lama di fanfition ini.

jaa


End file.
